


all that we have

by Koto



Series: brave the storm for its lightning [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koto/pseuds/Koto
Summary: Days after the conclave's explosion, Vin Lavellan finally hears from her sister.





	all that we have

“There’s a letter from Lana!”

Vin snapped her head up.

Waving a sheet of curled parchment, Asen barrelled toward her, with Deshanna following at a slower pace behind him.

Four days had passed since Revas returned from town with news of the conclave’s destruction, a huge tear in the Veil, and a single Dalish elf in the custody of shems. Within ten minutes, Deshanna had sent Revas back to town with a hastily-scrawled letter and the mission of finding someone to deliver to it to the so-called Inquisition. Four days was nowhere near enough time for the Keeper’s letter to have arrived.

 _She’s alive,_ Vin reminded herself. _Imprisoned is better than dead._ Even so, the ache in her chest remained. She set her knife and whetstone aside as Asen stumbled to a halt and thrust the letter into her hands.

“Read it, read it!”

Deshanna, looking like she’d missed another night’s sleep, sat down beside her on the grass. “Go ahead. I’ve already read it.”

Jaw clenched, Vin nodded and read as quickly as she could.

> _To the clan,_
> 
> _If reports of the conclave have reached you, know that I am well. If they haven’t, know that, just before the negotiations were scheduled to begin, the human temple exploded, killing all inside save me, and the Veil tore open in its place. Consequently, smaller rifts are opening all across Fereldan._
> 
> _I’ve no memory of what happened, so the explosion’s cause and reason, as well as the identity of those responsible, are all unknowns. All that is known concerns a magical tool, bonded to my body presumably during the explosion, which has the power to seal rifts. It’s called an anchor._
> 
> _In order to seal the Veil-tear and unearth its cause, an Inquisition has formed. Because of the anchor, I’m integral to its efforts. Until this problem is solved, I cannot return._
> 
> _Be wary of rifts tearing open where the Veil is already thin and of humans seeking to avenge their slain Divine by harming elves._
> 
> Dareth _,_
> 
> _Eirlana_

 Vin flopped onto her back. “Thank fuck,” she muttered. Then, “Shit.”

“Language,” Deshanna warned.

“No, read out loud!”

“Hush, _da’len_. You know she’s safe. Go back to the _aravel_.”

“Yes, _mamae_ ,” Asen grumbled, then trudged off.

“Sorry,” Vin said once he was out of earshot and passed the letter to Deshanna. “I just…. Shit.”

“I know,” Deshanna said, using her leader-voice, both confident and inexpressive. “She’ll be fine, though.”

Vin nodded automatically. _If I’d gone instead…._ She dug her fingers into the grass. _I’d probably be dead or —_

“Eirlana also sent private letters to the family,” Deshanna said, producing a second roll of parchment, still sealed, from a pocket. “This is yours.” When Vin grabbed it, she rolled her eyes. “I need to tell the council. Promise that you won’t run off to rescue her.”

Vin laughed, more out of nervousness than amusement. “Careful. You’ll give me ideas.”

“A daily terror,” Deshanna sighed, standing. “You’re free to tell Revas and Savir, but no one else. I’ll make a formal announcement once the council has met.”

 _Right,_ she thought, watching her retreating back, _our First is gone…shit!_ She scrambled to her knees, then froze. _No, they won’t replace her. The Second’ll perform her duties if necessary, but she won’t be gone long enough to be replaced._

Her own words weren’t particularly reassuring.

Chest still aching, she twirled her letter, which read “VIN READ THE CLAN’S LETTER FIRST” on the outside, and broke its seal.

> _With rifts tearing open everywhere, I’ll be away from Haven frequently and won’t be able to write often. Tomorrow, I leave for Fereldan’s southwest._
> 
> Lath ma _,_
> 
> _Lana_

Vin snorted, surprised at the letter’s length, or lack thereof. _Though I guess she’s always saying how awkward her letters are,_ she thought and gathered her things. She followed a narrow trail through the woods, aiming for Savir’s oak, and slowed when she caught sight of Dirthamen’s looming statue. An uncomfortable truth pushed at her.

“The least I can do,” she muttered and changed her course.

Beneath a birch, near the healer’s aravel, stood a statue of Sylaise — a robed figure with a bowl held in uplifted hands. Though conservation drifted from the aravel, there was no one in sight.

Feeling foolish, she faced the statue and bowed. “I may not keep to your code, but Eirlana does,” she murmured. “If you can reach beyond your prison, help her. _Lasa ghlian._ Please.”

The statue, of course, did not respond. A gust of wind stirred the birch, shifting its leafy shadows cast on the stone.

Vin turned away and went to find her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Dareth = be safe  
> Lath ma = love you  
> Lasa ghilan = grant her your guidance


End file.
